


Cat Skillz

by Katie_Shum



Series: Animus Vox [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia, F/F, Grumpy Carmilla, They meet, angry vampires stuck in trees, clueless allison, clueless carmilla, well bamf everybody, well some of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Shum/pseuds/Katie_Shum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or when some people meet and some people are stuck in trees. </p><p>Of course it would be me that got caught. It's always me. But really? I was literally hanging upside down from a gods damned tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Skillz

**Author's Note:**

> Now some plot? Maybe. Let me know if you want to see some more! 
> 
> Title taken from Cat Skillz by Beats Antique

Of course it would be me that got caught. It's always me. But really? I was literally hanging upside down from a gods damned tree. 

Carmilla heard laughter from beneath her. The shorter brunette twisted back and forth trying to find Allison. 

"Having some trouble there Kitty?" Allison was still laughing. Ugh, she could be a bitch sometimes.  
Carmilla drawled, "Oh no, don't mind me. I'll just stay up here and enjoy the view. Oh look trees, and more trees." 

Someone giggled. 

Allison spun around already crouched into a fighting stance.  
"Carmilla. Get down here now we're not alone."

Carmilla concentrated. "I can't. I can't apparate." She grunted.

"Oh please don't mind us, the banter was just starting to get interesting." 

Two figures appeared to shimmer into reality. One was tall, like over six feet tall with flaming red hair, her eyes the color of the ice. She had a pretty face, that was, oh it was scowling. 

But it was the shorter girl that commanded Allison's attention. The girl had strawberry blonde curls layered softly to her waist. That was nothing compared to the beauty of her face, her lips curled into a secret smile, eyes the color of the forest. Allison needed to know this girl. She felt a pull deep inside of her bones. Allison shook her head, she needed to keep her head in the game. She needed to know why neither her sister nor herself had sensed the two strangers. Her first priority was to survey the threat the two women posed, and then get Carmilla down. 

Taking a step towards the two, "Who are you?" Allison put force into her question. 

The taller girl stepped in front of the smaller one, and growled. She honest to gods growled at her. 

The smaller one placed a calming hand on the others back. 

"Shh, they won’t hurt us." The girl lowered her voice,  
"Listen to them, you'll see." The taller girl tilted her head. They appeared to be having a silent conversation. Whatever the outcome, it seemed positive because the tall one-stepped back. 

The small one-stepped forward. "My name is Lydia, and this, this is Danny." A smile curled at her, Lydia's, lips. 

"Allison, and the kitty cat stuck in the tree is Carmilla." Danny sniggered. 

Carmilla's face was turning red with stolen blood. She drawled, "While this is interesting and such. Can someone please get me the fuck down from here, still upside-down folks."

The tall one, Danny, laughed.  
"Good luck with that one, I would actually like to see y'all try this."  
Lydia giggled again at the statement. Ugh, she may be the death of me, Allison thought. 

Lydia watched as Allison strode back over to Carmilla who had resumed struggling. Allison jumped up and reached for Carmilla's hand, as soon as their hands locked Carmilla groaned. Carmilla couldn't open her hand to release Allison. Great, Allison thought, now both sisters were suspended from the tree, it was a comical sight. Carmilla was dangling by her foot while Allison was being supported by Carm's hand.  
"Ugh" Allison smacked her forehead with her free hand. 

"Um could we have a little help here?" Carmilla forced out from between clenched teeth. 

Lydia looked to Danny and quirked an eye brow,  
"All y'all had to do was ask." And Lydia waved a hand vaguely in the sisters' direction. The tree released them and dumbed them unceremoniously onto the ground. 

Carmilla was in front of Lydia on a flash,  
"What the fuck was that?"She demanded, as she reached for Lydia Carmilla was grabbed not by Danny but by Allison. Danny appeared to glance at something over the sisters’ shoulders. She shook her head gently. The exchange was missed by the dark haired sisters, who were to busy bickering. 

Lydia just quirked and eyebrow at the situation, with that damn smirk. 

"Allison let me go." Carmilla demanded.  
"I want to know who she thinks she is messing with us like that." Carmilla was agitated; she did not care for being made a fool of. 

"Kit, it's not worth it. Unless you liked your stay in the tree. If she got us down that easily she could have us back up there before we could do anything about it."

"She does have a point...no puns intended." Danny looked amused at her own joke. 

"Are you kidding me? That wasn't even punny." Carmilla may or may not have still been cross about the whole upside down in a tree thing. 

Danny sniggered. "Get it punny?" And started giggling. Wasn't this the same Amazon who was growling earlier? What the hell. 

But now that Carmilla wasn't preoccupied by swinging from a tree branch by a boot, she silently looked over the duo. Both of whom were attractive but in extremely different ways. Where Lydia was soft curves and in a way fragile looking, Danny held a harshness to her, all sharp angles, she truly did look like an Amazonian warrior. 

“Well this was been fun, but we have to go.” Carmilla spun around to grab Allison’s arm, who was still staring at the shorter girl as if mesmerized. “Keep it in your pants, we need to go, we have that thing.” Allison started, “Oh, yeah.” Allison looked embarrassed and grabbed the back of her neck and ducked her head. 

Lydia and Danny grinned at each other. “Don’t worry, you’ll be seeing us around.” Lydia reached behind her to grab Danny’s hand. Lydia winked, and waved her free hand at the darker haired couple. There was a flash of light and the sisters were gone. The twins appeared at their sides, Erica was laughing, “Lyds, the hunters are going to be so pissed that you did that.” Lydia shrugged, “Carmilla did say that they were in a hurry.” Isaac looked at his nails, “While, this has been fun. There is work to be done. People to kill, people to save.”


End file.
